New Beginings
by puppetmonkey5562
Summary: Faye is in a deep coma and she may not wake up. Spike feels like he's to blame. That's about all I can say for now. Please read and review!
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer- I think it's quite obvious that I do not own Cowboy Bebop (if I were I would not be writing this fanfiction on this age old computer).  
  
  
Hey Spike, Why don't you take a seat? Jet asked him warily. Jet sighed, Spike had been pacing all day since they got there. Spike was driving himself and everyone around him crazy.  
Spike ignored Jet as he proceeded his pacing. He was very deep in thought. There were so many things on his mind. He wondered if Faye was going to make it, and what he would say to her if she did, or what he'd say at her funeral if she didn't, what to do about Julia, and how to pay for all these medical bills.  
Jet-person, Ed and Ein are hungry, Ed whined.  
How can you know if Ein is hungry? We left him at home, Jet said turning down to look at her.  
He is hungry! You didn't leave anything for him to eat. Ed is very very hungry. The last time Ed eat was last night, she told him matter of factly.  
I'm sorry, but I don't have any money, Jet said with a heavy sigh.  
No money? Ed said as if she didn't quite understand what he was telling her.  
Jet has no money... We would have money if Spike had been paying attention last time we were out catching a bounty, He said, giving Spike an icy look.  
All Spike could think about over the last four months was Faye. He bought her flowers, went to visit her everyday, and cleaned her room to make sure that it was spotless by the time she got home.  
Spike-person, do you have any money? she asked him.  
All the money I have is going to be spent on the medical bills, he answered simply.  
Then what is Ed going to eat? she asked, her eyes growing large. She placed a tan hand on her stomach.  
Don't worry about it, I have a can of synthetic beef at home, Jet told her, ruffling her bright orange hair.  
After a couple minutes more of pacing Spike decided to give in and sit down. He took a seat on the tattered blue chair next to Jet.  
He put his elbow on his knee, and propped his head on his hand and stared out the window.  
Jet asked after a few moments silence. It was unusual for Spike to be silent for so long. Even when Faye was in the hospital his mouth was going, usually about how filthy things were and how they were going to pay the medical bills.  
Spike replied.  
What's wrong? You've been quiet for a long time, Jet told him.  
Have I? Spike asked warily.  
You have, Jet insisted. Is there something bothering you? Jet could never tell what was on the minds of young people nowadays.  
Something bothering me.... There's lots bugging me, Spike said.  
Maybe talking about it would ease your mind, Jet suggested.  
Talking about it does now good. I mean what if she doesn't make it? Spike said softly, his voice sounded very pained. His eyes were close to watering.  
She'll make it okay? Don't worry so much about it. Faye's a strong girl. She could walk through a World War II battle field without a scratch, Jet told him, hoping he could ease Spike's mind.  
World War II? Spike asked curiously.  
You really didn't pay much attention during school did you? Jet asked.  
Spike snickered before drifting off to sleep.  
Spike, Spike? Jet called, nudging his shoulder.  
Spike said sleepily.  
It's over, Jet said cheerfully. She's okay, Jet added.  
Can we see her? he asked.  
Yeah, you go ahead. I have to clear some things up with the nurse, Jet told him, ushering him on.  
Clear some things up? Spike asked.  
Yeah, side effects etc. etc., Jet said. Go ahead, I'm sure she wants to see you.  
Spike said as he turned and headed towards her room.  
  
  
he called as he knocked on the big white door.  
He got no answer so we invited himself into the room.  
He took a chair and pulled it up next to her bed. She appeared to be sleeping.  
Hello Faye... he greeted her, brushing the hair that stuck out of her bandages out of her face.  
You look like hell, he told her, scanning over all her bruises.  
Her eyes fluttered open. I'm sure I do, she whispered, her voice was hoarse from lack of use.  
I'm still sorry, he said matter of factly. I really messed up this time didn't I? I mean really sorry... I missed you so much Faye, he told her grasping her hand gently, careful of her IV. I love you Faye... with all my heart. I really wish that I could go back in time and change things, but I can't. There's nothing that I can say to justify what I did to you... All I can do is ask you to forgive me Faye, he told her.  
There was a long moment of silence. Spike felt like he his heart was going to beat right out of his heart if she didn't say something soon.   
I wish that I could, but I can't forgive what I don't remember, she told him.  
What are you talking about Faye? You aren't making any sense Spike asked. He was very confused. He tried his hardest to prepare himself for the worst case scenario, but he was more than unprepared for what was about to come.  
What I'm saying is that I don't know you at all. I don't know how I got here. I don't even know who I am she told him.  
He dropped her hand. What the hell? I still don't get what your saying! You're not making any sense! he said, trying to jump start her memory.  
What part don't you get? I don't know who you are. This is the first time that I'm seeing your face. I don't know who I am, not a name, birthday, age, weight, eye color, nothing! I don't know why I'm here! I don't know where I live. I don't even know why my head freaking hurts so much! she said loudly. She held her head in her hands as she began to cry. Who am I? Can you tell me? she asked looking up at Spike.  
Spike, are you in here? Jet called as he walked into the room.  
I'm sorry, I tried to get here before you found out the hard way, Jet said. Jet guessed that he knew because of the dumbstruck look on Spike's face.  
She says that she doesn't know me, Spike said as he got out of his seat.  
She has amnesia, Jet said.  
Is it permanent? Spike asked impatiently.  
Jet told him. The doctors say that it's amazing that she's alive and is able to walk and talk like she is now.  
Spike ran a frustrated hand through his messy olive green hair.  
Look, I know that it's hard for you... Jet began, but Spike interrupted him.  
You know that it's hard? You don't know shit Jet. I've been in hell waiting two damn months for her to wake up. You wouldn't understand any of it, the guilt, the ache, the hurt, the anger... I've waited so long and now all that's back is her body...  
Spike, you don't mean that, you know that's not true. She may not remember anything, but she's still Faye Jet said, trying to get Spike to calm down.  
Spike brushed past him and went outside to take a smoke.  
  
Note from the Author- Hello, thank you for reading! I really hope that you liked the story. I have many more chapters to go, but I need reviews to motivate me so please review!!! If you have any questions or comments please feel free to e-mail me at urbangarbage5520@aol.com.


	2. Burned by an Old Flame

Disclaimer- I still don't own Cowboy Bebop, so don't sue  
  
  
Hey there cowboy, a sleek feminine voice greeted Spike from behind.  
What do you want Julia? Spike asked. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was her.  
Nothing much really... Just you, she said as a devilish smile played on her angelic face.  
What are you doing here? he asked her. His gaze was dead set ahead of him.  
I guess that you could say that I was in the neighborhood, she told him as she took a seat next to him on the bench in front of the hospital.  
So Spike, how's the whore, she asked innocently. She crossed her leg and leaned inward.  
She's not a whore, Spike said as he moved away from her.  
She is Spike, and I hope she's dead. Very very very dead Julia said coldly with a smile.  
She's very much alive, no thanks to you, Spike answered.  
Well, I'll take care of that soon, she said as she stood up to button her leather jacket.  
If you hurt Faye I'll avenge her by killing you, Spike told her.  
She laughed, not taking his threat seriously at all. You couldn't kill me Spike.  
What makes you think that? Spike asked her as he threw his cigarette butt on the ground and put out the light by stepping on it.  
Because you love me. You can deny it all you want, but I know that you do. You'll always love me Spike Speigal, always Julia said tippy toeing to kiss him.  
Spike turned so his cheek faced Julia.  
I don't love you anymore Julia. My heart belongs to another, he told her as he went back into the hospital.  
Spike... If I can't have you nobody can. If Faye doesn't learn to stand in her place I'll just start from where I left off... she called to him.  
Julia smiled, she knew very well that Spike heard her.  
  
  
Note from the Author- Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review!!!


	3. Welcome Back Cowgirl

Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop, never have, and probably never will.  
  
Jet glanced at Faye through his rare view mirror as he drove the Bebop crew home.   
Faye sat by the window. She seemed to be amazed by the thousands of stars among them.  
We'll be there soon Faye, Jet said comfortingly.  
  
Spike, show her to her room while I cook dinner please, Jet said as he entered the kitchen.  
Spike lifted Faye's suitcases and motioned for Faye to follow him.  
He paused at the white door.  
This is it, he said as he opened the door.  
Faye entered the room cautiously.  
It's your so do whatever you want to it, Spike said as he placed the suitcases by the door and left.  
Faye sighed as she stared at the room.  
It's almost as empty as my heart is, she said aloud to no one on particular.  
She sat on the corner of the twin sized bed and looked at the walls. They were white, and very bare.  
There wasn't much to look at, just a bed, a drawer, and a closet.  
She walked over to the wooden drawer and looked in each compartment.  
I must have been very organized, Faye said. There was a compartment for everything, undergarments, shirt, pants, pajama's, and everything was neatly folded. She unfolded a yellow outfit.  
This couldn't have been mine! she said, horrified by what she saw. It was a baby sized shirt without sleeves, and a very short pair of shorts with straps.  
She was equally horrified when she examined her other articles of clothings, for each one was equally revealing.  
Then she refolded everything and put them back.  
  
Hey Spike, how do you think she'll settle in? Jet asked as he sliced his artificial peppers.  
I dunno... Spike answered. Then he thought about the look on her face when she said I don't know who I am, can you tell me?  
Hey, dinner's ready can you call Faye for me Ed? Jet called.  
Yes yes, Ed said as she jumped from the couch and raced to Faye's door.  
Faye Faye? Ed called as she knocked on the door.  
Faye answered after a moments silence, she wasn't used to her name yet.  
Jet-Jet says that dinner's ready! she said.  
Okay, I'll be out in a moment, Faye said frantically. he couldn't find anything appropriate to wear.  
  
  
Didn't you see you're drawers? They're filled with more than enough clothes, Spike said without looking up from his plate.  
Faye blushed madly, she was still in her hospital gown.  
I couldn't find.... anything... um... well... there was nothing of my liking, Faye said, she kept her eyes glued to her glass. She could feel her cheeks burning.  
Nothing of your liking? Spike asked curiously as he pushed what was left of his food to one side of the plate.  
Um, I think that I may have outgrown them or something, Faye said. In her mind she was wishing herself away. She was sure that Spike was doing this on purpose.  
How so? You've only been in the hospital for four months, Spike said matter of factly.  
Faye bit the inside of her lip until it bled. She felt like an outsider. She felt as if she was on the outside looking in.  
He doesn't want me here, she thought to herself.  
Hey Spike, lay off, Jet said warningly.  
Spike responded by leaving the table.  
Faye watched him as he went to his room and shut the door behind him.  
Don't worry about him okay? He's always like that you know, moody and all, Jet reassuringly.  
Faye looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Later that night Faye just couldn't seem to get any sleep. The bed was just very uncomfortable.   
After hours of twisting and turning she decided to take a walk around the ship, she was sure that nobody would mind.  
The first place that she headed to was the living room.  
She walked to the couch without making a sound and sat down. Some how it was comforting to sit in the dark.  
She then noticed the large window behind her and decided to watch the stars.  
There are so many of them... she said aloud, thinking no one would hear her.  
So, you couldn't fall asleep either huh? a voice said.  
She jumped, although the voice was vaguely familiar.  
Who's there? she called, turning about, but still seeing nothing. She silently wished that she turned on the lights.  
It's just me, no need to panic, the voice answered.  
She knew the voice, but she couldn't place the name.  
It's Spike, he answered as he turned on the table lamp.  
Oh, you frightened me, Faye said with a nervous smile. Being alone with Spike unnerved her.  
Something on your mind? Spike asked from his seat across the room.  
I guess you could say that, Faye answered as she turned back to the window.  
It took Spike a while to respond, he was too busy staring at her form lit by the moon. The light from the moon made her body seem as if it glowed.  
There's so much I don't understand, Faye said as she took a seat on the couch.  
He watched her as she ran a hand through her hair.  
I mean, how did I come to live here? Do I have any family? Faye said. There are too many questions.  
I'm sorry, Faye said after a moment of silence. I know I'm a burden.  
Nobody said you were, Spike said.  
I know, but it's obvious. I have nothing to offer... I'm useless, Faye told him as a lone tear ran down her pale cheek.  
That's not true, Spike told her. He had to fight the urge to hold her in his arms.  
she asked.  
Yeah. Um, I'm sorry about before. I was acting like a real jerk. I give you permission to slap me next time I get out of hand okay? Spike said as he rose from his seat.  
It's late cowgirl, you should try to get some sleep okay? he said as he headed to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note from me- Thanks for reading the third chapter! I have a lot planned for this story, so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!!!!


	4. Pimps and Whores in Training

Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop, nor any of the characters. I'm just borrrowing them for this story.  
  
The Bebop crew sat at the old table and ate breakfast.  
  
So, what's on the agenda for today? Spike asked as he placed his fork on his dish.  
  
Well, I was thinking that you and Faye could take her ship to be fixed, Jet said. Then tomorrow you can teach her how to fly it.  
  
I have a ship? questioned Faye.  
  
Yeah, didn't I tell you that you were a bounty hunter? Jet replied.  
  
Oh, yeah, Faye said as she finished up her breakfast.  
  
Okay, I'll get ready now. When you're done meet me at the Swordfish, Spike said as he got up to wash his dishes.  
  
she called as she walked around the ship looking for her crewmate.  
  
I'm up here, he responded from the top of the ship.  
  
Oh, there you are, she answered, feeling suddenly selfconsious of herself. She spent nearly an hour picking out an outfit for her day out with Spike. She decided on a plain white t-shirt that she found in the very back of the closet and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans.  
  
So, are you ready to go? he asked as he jumped down from his perch.  
she said simply.  
  
Then the two got into the ship and he drove off with her ship hitched to the back of the Swordfish.  
  
It took an hour to get to the small mechanic store.  
So, is this is? she asked as she peered through the tinted mirror of the ship.  
Spike answered as he hopped out and walked into the ship.  
  
Hey, long time no see, called an old man from behind the dirty counter.  
  
Is that so? said Spike casually as Faye walked into the door.  
  
What's a pretty lady like you doing in these parts? the man asked curipusly.  
  
That's no lady pops, it's Faye Valentine, called a man from underneath a ship across the room.  
  
Hey buddy, if you don't shut up I'm going to make you eat those words, Spike said, obviously irritated by the arrogant man's words.  
  
Make me eat me words? But they're all true, replied the man as he slid out from under the ship and got to his feet. Isn't that right Val?  
  
Faye looked at the man nervously, she had no idea why he was looking at him like that.  
  
Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! Alright, then let me refresh your memory. Three years ago, back on Mars, before Lucky Joes Cafe Gamling lounge shut down. You were in an awful amount of debt, I was a real good friend of Joe and I felt sorry for you so we struck a deal. You gave me one night, and I payed off all your debt. You still don't remember? he asked as he wiped his oily hands on his dirty denim jeans.  
  
You were rather fiesty huh, how about we.... he was cut off by Spike.  
  
How about you back the fuck off, Spike said defensively.  
  
Faye just stood there, shocked, her violet eyes were rimmed with tears.  
  
Excuse me, she chocked out as she ran back into Spike's ship.  
  
Hey Faye? Spike called as he searched around the ship. He was surprised when he found her hunched up in the corner of the ship.  
  
Oh, so that's where you hid, he said playfully as he lended her a hand so she could get out.  
  
Ready to go? They said we could pick up the ship in two days, he said as she stepped out.  
  
Hey, why are you crying? he asked as he used his fore finger to wipe the tears away.  
  
Why didn't you tell me? she asked angrily as she pushed him away.  
  
Why didn't I tell you what? he asked her.  
  
That I was a whore! she said as she began to walk away from him.  
  
Hey, where'd you get that idea? he asked stupidly and walked after her.  
  
Why did you lie to me? What are you huh? All dressed up in that blue suit and lanky shoes? Probably my pimp, and what about Jet? Where you going to introduce poor Ed to the business also? You're really sick you know that! she yelled angrily before starting up again.  
  
What are you laughing at? she asked as she folded her arms against her chest.  
  
That's the most obsered thing I've ever heard! he said as he tried to stiffle the laughs.  
  
Her face turned beat red as more tears traveled down her cheeks.  
  
Listen to me, Spike said as he walked up to her and wraped her in his arms. You're not a whore, I'm not a pimp, Jet's not a pimp, and Ed is not a whore in training okay? I'm not lying to you, and I never will.  
  
Then why are all my clothes so... she couldn't finish her sentance without getting all chocked up again.  
  
I dunno, he said with a chuckle. But if you don't like them I'll take you to buy others okay?  
  
she asked as she reluctantly looked up at him.  
  
he said as he let go of her to ruffle her hair.  
  
She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop blushing, there was somthing comfortably familiar about his embrace.  
  
  
  
Note from the author- I just realized that Fanfiction.net doesn't tabs (indentations), Again, thank yuo for reading, and keep reviewing!!!


	5. Fork in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't know anybody here is really going to believe that I'd be writing this fanfiction if I actually owned Cowboy Bebop. I'll write it any ways, I don't own cowboy bebop nor it's characters blah blah blah blah.  
  
Me: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
"Jet, we're home," Spike said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Spike.... What are you doing with all those bags?" Jet asked when he spotted the large bags at the door.  
  
"Nothing, just some clothes for Faye. The ones in her room are uncomfortable for her," Spike said, trying to make sure that Jet didn't blow up in front of her. They both knew how low money was running for them.  
  
"Oh," was all Jet could choke out.  
  
"Okay then," Spike said as he lifted the bags and put them in her room.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for today Spike," Faye said as she entered the room. She almost saw him in a new light.  
  
"As long as you're happy," he responded, taking off his denim jacket  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked as he turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said as he turned to face her.  
  
"Can you tell me who I am?" she asked him as she sat down on the corner of her bed.  
  
"What do you mean Faye? You're you," he explained, knowing it wasn't really the answer she wanted.  
  
"I know that I'm me, but what is me? I know nothing about my past. I've tried asking Jet, but Jet's all stiff lipped, and I can't understand a word that Ed is saying. I thought that may'be you could explain i all to me".  
  
"Explain what to you?" Spike asked, obviously skirting around the real question. He really didn't want to go into the history about how the "Bebop crew" came to be.  
  
"How I came to live with you guys, how come Jet has a fake arm, how come a little girl with no relation with any of us is here hacking computers for us, how I got in the hospital and why you were apologizing to me back in the hospital. None of it makes sense Spike, and I feel as if you guys are holding things back from me," Faye explained heartily.  
  
"You know... some people would rather not know about their past," Spike told her as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Some people like who?" Faye asked him.  
  
"Like me," Spike said as he got up again and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me either?" Faye asked him.  
  
"I don't think that I'd be the right person to explain it to you," Spike told her.  
Spike knew that no matter how he phrased it, Faye would hate him. The voice in the back of his head asked him when he began to care.  
  
Author's Notes: ::Hands out more gold stars to those who reviewed my fifth chapter:: I know that there's a lot that hasn't been explained, but trust me you'll know soon enough. 


	6. Memories Stored in a Box

Memories Stored in a Box  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop blah blah blah  
  
Faye sat at the edge of her bed. She was frustrated with everything and everyone. She couldn't understand why everyone was hiding things from her, it just made no sense.  
She sat there, until two in the morning trying to make sense of why she was here, and her relationship with the people she lived with.  
After contemplating, and getting nothing but a nasty headache she decided to roam the house and see if she could find anything useful.  
She started with the living room. There wasn't much to look at, just a ratty couch and a really old t.v. Then she checked the kitchen, but there wasn't anything useful there either. Eventually she found herself in the hanger. In the corner there was a cardboard box.  
Faye decided to empty it's contents on the floor. She found a lot of picture frames, some where small, and some were big. Strangely they were all of the same person. A woman with long blonde hair, fair skin, and pale blue eyes was pictured. Faye couldn't help but be mesmerized. She wanted desperately to know who she was.  
There were books too. The one that caught her eye was a black leather bound book. She was going to open the book, but she heard foot steps and stuffed everything back into the box in an effort not to get book. Faye was going to put away the leather book first, but then decided to take it with her back to her room.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Spike asked as he opened the door to find Faye sitting on the floor.  
"Huh? Me? Oh, nothing.... nothing at all. Infact I was just leaving," Faye said nervously  
"What's that under your shirt?" Spike asked, looking at the suspicious rectangle bulk underneath her black blouse.  
"Huh?, oh it's nothing," she told him. "I'm so tired all of a sudden. I should be getting to bed now. Goodnight Spike," she added, faking a yawn.  
She then slipped past him and hurried to her bed.  
He looked at her strangely, it was blatantly obvious that she was up to something.  
  
Authors Note: I really want to thank Kendra for reviewing! It meant bunches to me and gave me the courage to put this other chapter up!!! ::Hands her 1000 gold star stickers:: 


	7. Mini Bebop Lesson

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!  
  
Once she was in the safety of her room she eagerly cracked open the book.  
After flipping through the entries she went back to the front page. O  
  
Property of Faye Valentine  
Started: 05/03/26  
Ended:  
Note to Reader: Turn this page and die  
  
"My gosh, I can't believe that I wrote this. Spike and Jet told me that I was a bounty hunter, but they didn't say that I was a bitch too," she said to herself.  
She turned the page and read the first entry.  
  
Dear... Book,  
To be honest I can't believe that I'm actually writing in one of these.  
The truth is I'm lonely.... Yeah, I admit it I am lonely. I feel as if nobody understands me and I don't know how to release my feelings. It sounds pretty corney huh?  
Yeah, I guess that I should start with my "history." I don't know much about my past other than I was in a terrible accident and in order to save my life they froze me.  
Until I met the Bebop Crew I was alone. I traveled from planet to planet and made my money through gambling. As a result I'm still in an unbelievable amount of debt.  
Like three years ago I was working at a casino to pay off my debt when I met Spike and Jet. Somewhere along the lines I came to live with them, and well here we are now.  
Jet used to be a police officer, and he lost an arm as a result of it. Spike is an ex-Syndicate member. He doesn't speak much of his past but, all I know was that he slept with his bestfriend Vicious' girlfriend Julia and almost got killed because of it. He decided to run away, and asked Julia to go with him. Vicious told her that he'd kill Spike if she went with him, so she didn't go. Spike seems to be pretty torn about it. Ed and Ein, are Ed and Ein... I'm too tired to expain now.  
  
Faye was satisfied that she found out about the little she discovered about Jet and Spike, but still found herself upset about why they couldn't just tell her themselves. She hated being treated like a small child more than anything else.  
  
Instead of waking up feeling rested, she only felt angrier. She was angry that they stole what was rightfully hers in order to protect her past.  
  
She put on black jeans and a yellow tank top and then walked out to the dining room.  
  
"Good morning Faye," Jet greeted her as he placed a plate infront of her  
  
"Good morning Jet," she said quietly.  
  
"Good greif!" Jet exclaimed as he glanced at the clock. "I told Spike to go and get the car this morning and the lazy bastard is still sleeping! Will you please go and wake him up?"  
  
"Okay," Faye answered, putting down her fork and making her way down to his room door.  
  
She rapped on the door and waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Spike cried as he fell out of his bed and went to open the door.  
  
Although she was trying to be angry with him she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was wearing nothing but boxers, and his hair was twice as messed up as usual.  
  
Spike blushed, just realizing that he was only in his boxers.  
  
"Tell Jet that I'll be ready in ten minutes," Spike said quickly before shutting his door.  
  
Faye forced back a little giggle and then went to the kitchen to return the message to Jet.  
  
"Since you're done eating you may want to go wait in Spike's ship," Jet told Faye while washing dishes in the chrome sink.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Faye said.  
  
While sitting in the ship she thought about how she was going to confront Spike about what she found in the box.  
  
"Hey," Spike greeted her as he climbed into the ship.  
  
"That was fast. Did you get a chance to eat?" Faye asked as she scooted closer to the window.  
  
"Ha, the second I sat to make myself a plate Jet snatched it away from me and told me to get my ass outside," Spike complained.  
  
"That's too bad," Faye told him.  
  
"What's the matter. You seem a bit different today," he questioned as he took off.  
  
"Do I really?" she asked, trying to be as natural as possible. While waiting for Spike's arival she decided to pop the big question on the way back from the ship repair shop.  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
They got there within an hour.  
  
"You can stay in the ship if you want," Spike told her remembering what happened during their last visit.  
  
He immeatately began cursing when he read the sign that read "we will not be open until next month" on the foor of the shop.  
  
He returned to the ship huffing and puffing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Faye asked.  
  
"They're closed until next month," Spike said angrily as he tried to turn on the car.  
  
Strangely the first time he tried to turn on the egnition and nothing happened. Nothing happened the next ten times he tried.  
  
"Oh fuck, why did this have to happen today!" he cried, pounding his fists on the steering wheel.  
  
"I thought Jet fixed this yesterday?" Faye questioned.  
  
"I did too," Spike said angrily.  
  
"What do we do now?" Faye asked.  
  
"Well, since I left my communicator at home we'll have to hoof it to the nearest hotel.  
  
Faye frowned deeply. It didn't look like there was a hotel for miles of this place.  
  
Spike shrugged and jumped out of the ship.  
  
Authors Notes: As you may have noticed I changed chapter 5. Don't worry Faye and Spike will get together eventually, but I felt that doing so in the 5th chapter was a little rushed (considering that Faye lost her memory). 


	8. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: Readers already know the drill  
  
It took them three hours to find a hotel.  
  
"This can't be where we're staying tonight," Faye gasped.  
  
"Well, I only have 300 woo long," Spike explained.  
  
"How many rooms can that buy?" she asked. She felt far from comfortable sharing a room with him.  
  
"One," he replied simply. "Don't worry I don't bite."  
  
He then opened the foor for her and lead her to the front desk.  
  
"Good evening," greeted the old woman behind the desk.  
  
"Hi, what kind of room can 300 woo long buy me?" Spike asked her.  
  
"300 woo long!" the old woman laughed, holding her large stomache.  
  
"Hey, that's all I have. Take it or leave it," Spike demanded.  
  
"You're lucky that tonight isn't busy. I have a room for you," she answered. "Let me show you the way."  
  
"By the way, how many beds does it have?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Hey, dont push it buster," the woman snapped.  
  
When they got to the room she pushed the door open for them. It was a small bedroom with a full sized bed in the center covered in cheep bed linen.  
  
Faye looked up at Spike and frowned deeply.  
  
"Um, is there a bathroom in here miss?" Faye asked quetly.  
  
"I'm afraid not," she answered quickly leaving Spike and Faye alone.  
  
"So, here we are," he said with a sigh, closing the door behind him. "Not so bad is it?" he asked.  
  
"Ha," was all she said in response as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean for this to happen right Faye?" he said trying to make up for the horrible room that hey had to sleep in.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she answered.  
  
"Um, what ae you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Taking off my shirt," he answered.  
  
"Why?" she asked him nervously.  
  
"Because it's summer, and there's no air conditioning in here," he replied. "Feel free to do the same."  
  
After a few moments of awkwardness they both got into the bed.  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I love pillow talk," he joked.  
  
"Why did you hide so many things from me?" she asked him, her voice quivering.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her, getting nervous of where she may be going.  
  
"I found the box Spike," she told him. "You don't have to hide it anymore."  
  
"God, I'm sorry Faye," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"How could you do this? I trusted you," she told him, a lone tear traveling down her cheek.  
  
"I know you did Faye. I thought that it would be better this way," Spike told her.  
  
"Better for who? You or me?" Faye asked him, turning in the bed to face him.  
  
"Maybe I was being selfish... But it's all very complicated okay?" he said. "You have to understand that I'd never try to hurt you..."  
  
"The be honest with me," Faye said. "I'm not a little girl okay?"  
  
"Start from the beginning?" he asked her.  
  
"I'd like that," she said to him with a small smile.  
  
Authors Notes: Yay, Faye's finally going to get the truth from Spike! I hope that makes the readers happy. It's really important for you guys to review. I need all the feedback I can get! 


	9. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: All I own is a hamster that hates me and lousy textbooks, so please don't sue.  
  
"What about us, what were we?" she asked him carefully.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.  
"Our relationship. From what I got of my journal I seemed to have had strong feelings for you," she told him.  
"It's getting late, we should get some rest," Spike said, getting ready to turn over and end the conversation.  
"No, not yet. I need to know what went on between us," Faye told him.  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I do," she answered boldly.  
"We were in love... but then one night I had an affair with Julia.... she's the blonde woman in the picture. You found out and left me. I'd never forget the look on your face. It was a look of betrayal, anger, and sadness. Julia tried to see me again, and I told her that I loved you instead. She got angry with me, but I figured that she wouldn't get over it one day. She didn't, instead she went after you. Julia set up a trap and had the Red Dragon hench men try to kill you. You barely escaped. So.. I guess that this is basically where we left off," he explained.  
"So we loved each other?" she asked. She couldn't even bring herself to be angry with him for cheating on her.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Do you still love me?" she asked.  
"Always will," he told her truthfully.  
"Okay," she whispered. "Spike," she said after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah?" he asked her.  
"Thank you," she told him.  
"What for?" he replied quizzically.  
"For always being there for me, and for telling me the truth," she said. She didn't know what came over her, but she then gave him a short kiss on his forehead.  
He was quiet for a while and just starred at her for a while. He responded by kissing her on the lips. She responded with the same force he used. When he tried to part her lips she pulled away quickly.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Spike told her, his face turning red.  
"It's okay. I started it," she told him with a tiny smile. "Good night Spike," she added with a light sigh.  
"Good night Faye," he told her.  
They turned so their backs faced each other and went to sleep.  
Spike spent the night wishing that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He fought the urge by thinking of how she responded to his kiss earlier.  
  
Authors Note: Yes this chapter was a bit short, but... oh well. I hope that you enjoyed it. Spike and Faye are finally together... sort of. Is it permanent... I don't know. Review to let me know what you think, but try to be nice. Where's Julia you may ask? Don't worry she'll be back in the story big time pretty soon. I know many people are wondering how Spike and Faye magically came to love eachother and if Faye lost her memory before so why is she so OOC in this story. Well I'll get around to explaining how things came to be with Spike and Faye very soon. Faye isn't so bitchy because she doesn't remember the events that made her so angry at life (such as being lied to by that guy in "My Funny Valentine"). So please bear with me. 


	10. Messy Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
"I was wondering when the hell you two would get home," Jet demanded when Spike and Faye waltzed through the front door. "You couldn't even call! Did you have any idea how worried I was aout you two?"  
"I'm sorry for staying out so late grandpa," Spike replied lazily as he popped a bottle of beer out from the fridge and sat on the couch to watch the newest episode of Big Shot.  
"Don't call me grandpa!" Jet snapped. "Faye, are you alright? I trust that Spike was on his best behavior!"  
"Yes, he was," she said, casting Spike a short glance.  
"Good. Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Jet announced as he headed back to the kitchen.  
"Okay, I'll go freshen up," Faye told him as she walked off in the opposite direction.  
When Spike's bottle was finished he walked into the kitchen so he could talk with Jet.  
"I told her everything," Spike said quietly as he took a seat at the table.  
"You what!" Jet exclaimed, dropping is spatula.  
"She foound her diary and she read it. She wanted the entire truth from me... and I just couldn't keep lying to her!" Spike told him.  
"How did she deal with it?" Jet asked, running a frustrated hand through his short black hair.  
"Alright, she's kinda pissed at me though," he answered.  
"No kidding," Jet told him.  
"Is din din done done yet?" Ed piped up from the hallway.  
"Yeah it is, go call Faye for me," Jet requested.  
"Okidokers Mr. Pokers," Ed replied loudly in her usual sing songy voice.  
"Promise me that you wont try to persue another relationship with her," Jet told Spike sternly as he began to set the table.  
"What?" Spike replied, clearly suprised by Jet's request.  
"If you really love her leave her be. Julia would only come at her faster if she thinks that something is going on with you two. Faye and Ed are like daughters to me. I couldn't stand seeing her in the hospital again," Jet said.  
Spike didn't answer. He knew that what Jet said was true, but it was extremely hard to distance himself from someone he loved so much.  
Dinner was quieter than usual. Jet was a little unnerved because Spike haden't made him any promises.  
That night Faye couldn't sleep. She kept having strange dreams about her being in the hospital. She'd lay in her bed motionless while Spike would sit at her bedside. Sometimes he'd cry silently, other times he'd beg her to wake up, and at others he'd tell her about how things were doing on the bebop and how much he missed and loved her. The last time she woke up there were many tear stains on the pillow.  
When she couldn't take any more she got up and decided to sit on the deck. For some reason everytime she thought of Spike her heart would ache. His dreamy two tone eyes made her swoon, his strong arms turned her legs to jelly. Could she possibly be in love with him? She hoped not, because she too was afraid of Julia's wrath.  
After thirty minutes of aimless thinking she decided that she really was in love with him.  
"I wonder what it is?" she asked herself with a loopy smile.  
"What what is?" a familiar voice asked her from behind.  
She jumped up.  
"Oh, it's only you. You nearly gave me a heart attack Spike. Don't sneak up on m like that!" she snapped with her hand on her heart. She suddenly felt self concious in her long t-shirt and short shirts. All her scars haden't healed yet.  
"You shouldn't go out ont he deck by yourself at night," he told her.  
"I know," she said with an uncharacteristic smile.  
"What were you thinking about?" her asked her.  
"A couple of things," she said vaguely.  
"Anything you'd like to share with me?" he prodded.  
She smiled faintly. "Yes, but I'm not ready quiete yet," she told him playfully, knowing that he would poke and prod until she told him.  
"Oh really?" Spike asked stuffing his hands in the poket of his torquise terry robe, all he wore underneath was a undershirt and black silky boxers.  
"Uh huh," Faye saud coyly.  
"You couldn't sleep huh?" he asked comming to stand next to her.  
"Nope, I kept having these really strange dreams. I was in this hospital and I was unconcious," sh epaused for a moment, trying to remember the details. "You'd sit at my bed side for four straight hours everyday. Sometimes you'd be crying and stuff, and at others you'd say really sweet things," Faye admitted. "Pretty freaky huh?"  
Spike stared at her, obviously stunned.  
He responded by giving her a very sentimental kiss on the forhead.  
"What was that for?" she asked him, her voice bearly above a whisper.  
"You remember," he said happily, taking both her hands in his.  
"You mean you really did that!?" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah," he told her. He kissed her again. "You're incredible!"  
"I love you Spike," she blurted.  
"I love you too," Spike said, before he knew it.  
Bravely, she leaned up to kiss him on the lips  
He moaned softly as she parted his lips, and gladly responded. Her hands began to roam his torso. Spike pulled her as close to him as possible and began leading her to his bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing Spike?" she asked as he began to lay her down on his bed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was..." his rambling was cut short by Faye's perfectly manicured finger.  
"It's okay... I'm ready Spike. I'm in love with you," Faye said confidently.  
"I love you too Julia," Spike said leaning in to kiss her again.  
Some how Faye rolled out from underneath him and got to her feet.  
"What did you just call me?" she asked him.  
"Faye, I called you Faye," Spike said, trying to convince himself that it was true.  
"No you didn't Spike. You called me Julia!" she said, her voice breaking.  
"I'm really sorry. I swear that I didnt mean it," Spike said, trying to keep her from getting angrier.  
"You lier! How could you do this to me?" she cried.  
"Look, it just slipped out. It meant nothing," Spike assured her.  
"Nothing my ass. I'm so stupid..." she said. "I was a fool to think you could ever love anyone else but your beloved Julia."  
Tears were running down her cheeks like crazy now.  
"I didn't lie, I really do love you," Spike said, taking her arm.  
"Say that to someone who actually beleives you," she seethed stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.  
Spike sighed as the door shut and listened to her stomp down the hall.  
  
Authors Note: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my story. If you like Mars fan fiction then please review my other story (you can find it by reading my profile). Don't worry, Spike and Faye will be together once more... but not before Julia intervenes. Mwa ha ha ha, well if you've gotten this far please review. It isn't that hard and it makes me feel very very very happy. 


	11. Understanding

Disclaimer- I do not own CowBoy Bebop  
  
Faye woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Her white satin pillow was badly stained with tears. She felt very depressed. When Spike called her Julia it felt as if her entire life was flushed down the drain.  
She groggily sleep walked to the kitchen in search of an early morning snack. On her way there she noticed the lunkhead slouching on the banana yellow couch in the living room. He was watching the black television screen.  
He heard her small footsteps and turned her way. She silently wished that he would say something to her, beg her to come back to him, just anything so that she could find an excuse to throw herself at him.  
To her extreme disappointment he said nothing and looked away, as if she'd been a figment of his imagination.  
She sadly continued walking into the kitchen.  
Although she rummaged through every cabinet, the fridge, and even under the sink for food she found nothing but canned bell peppers, which she was more than sick of.  
Defeated she exited the kitchen and prepared to make her way to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath.  
"Faye," a horse voice called softly.  
Her knee's wobbled dangerously, and she scolded them silently, "hey you're not supposed to do that." "I'm not supposed to love him anymore."  
"I want to talk to you," he said, his voice clearer this time. Maybe he'd done some crying too.  
Against her will her body walked to the couch and sat next to him. She fought hard not to look him in the eyes, knowing that if she did so she'd truly be lost to the magic of his two toned eyes.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I honestly am," he began thoughtfully.  
She still fought hard not to make eye contact with him.  
"Faye, look at me," he said urgingly.  
Yet again her body deliberately disobeyed what she thought was her own will and her eyes met his.  
"I thought I was completely over Julia. In a way I am, because I'm not in love with her anymore. Despite the fact that she betrayed me, I can never forget everything we shared together. It was special Faye, it really was. It wouldn't be fair for you to ask me to act as if it never happened. I know I have some inner demons to sort out, but I want you to know that I genuinely cared for you. I love you Faye. However I think it's best that we not have a relationship right now. We're both in awkward positions. I have Julia to deal with, and you just came out of a four month coma," he paused a bit to think and try to guess how she was thinking. "We need time to find ourselves. I want you to always remember that I care for you and I'll never let anything happen to you, ever. I'll risk my life before that happens."  
Faye wanted to stay angry at him, but it was near impossible. He just revealed the most personal part of him to her. If she'd been in his position she would have probably ignored him for days, or weeks, maybe months. She felt her eyes becoming glossy, and felt a tear run down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry I was so angry at you yesterday. I never gave you the opportunity to explain yourself," she admitted.  
"It's alright," he said pulling her into a warm embrace.  
They stayed that way for a good twenty minutes, Spike stroking her silky hair, or whispering to her every now and then.  
Spike was the one who pulled away first.  
"You should get cleaned up. We don't want Jet to find us like this," Spike told her, remembering what Jet said to him yesterday. He knew that he really should have listened to the old man more often.  
Faye nodded silently and then got up and walked to the bathroom.  
Jet passed her in the hallway, but thought better of asking her what was wrong.  
As Faye showered she wondered what made Spike change all of a sudden. She remembered him being cold, distant and cocky when she'd first met him. Now he was sensitive, kind, sweet, and understanding. She wondered if that was what he was like with Julia. Thinking about Julia made her blood boil a bit. How could someone hurt someone so sweetly passionate like Spike. Trying to sort everything made her head hurt so she pushed all those Spike related thoughts and continued her peaceful bath.  
  
Spike noticed that Jet passed the yellow couch without a word to Spike. He figured that Jet saw Faye crying and assumed that he hurt Faye.  
  
Breakfast was very awkward. Everyone was silent, even Ed.  
Jet cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
"We're running a bit lower on cash that usual. The crew needs to get back out there and get more bounties. I know this is going to be hard," he explained, giving Faye a knowing glance. "But this is what we need to do. We need Faye in this, so Spike you'll have to train her so she'll be her old self again. When everyone seems to be up to par we'll start searching for missions."  
Faye seemed to be a bit unsettled. Although everyone told her that she was a bounty hunter she found it terribly hard to believe that she was once a well known bounty hunter.  
Spike too seemed to be against this idea, but said nothing to Jet.  
"Good, I'm glad we all agree," Jet said, finishing the last of his bell peppers.  
  
Authors Notes: This is my twelfth chapter. I'm very proud of this one, I worked very hard on technique and details. It would mean a lot to me if you'd review my story. I really liked the side of Spike that I portrayed in this chapter. Where do Spike and Faye go from here? To the training room! Don't worry as I reassured you in the last chapter Spike and Faye will be together and lovey dovey soon, but not before business is taken care of. 


	12. Getting Back in the Saddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Pre Author's Notes: Yay, over twenty reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Spike gave Faye a half an hour after eating breakfast to digest her food and relax before calling her into the workout room they had downstairs.  
"Hey Faye, are you ready to start your training?" Spike asked from behind the yellow couch.  
"Yeah, give me a minute. I'll meet you down here," she answered quickly without turning around to look at him. She developed a fond liking for soap operas, she was hooked.  
She got up to go downstairs after the last commercial and then turned off the television.  
When she got to the bottom of the steps she was surprised to see Spike practicing his punches on the punching bag dangling from the ceiling in the center of the room.  
"Hey," she said shyly, feeling as though she were interrupting something sacred and very private.  
"Hi," he replied shortly, immediately stopping what he was doing, and giving her his ultimate attention.  
"So.... where do we start?" she asked. Nothing in the room looked familiar. There were weights in the corner and everything.  
"Okay, I want you to come at me," he told her simply.  
"What?" she asked, very puzzled by his request.  
"I want you to attack me as best you can. Don't even worry about hurting me," he further explained. While she pondered his last statement he took the opportunity to check her out. She was wearing a black sports bra, and dark purple shorts. Faye was still in amazing shape.  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked, having major doubts about this. Spike was a lot bigger than her and she worried about him hitting her back.  
"Look, just think of things that make you angry, and then come at me with your best shots. I wont hit back," Spike said motioning her to come to him.  
She nodded and then closed her eyes for a minute. She thought about him calling her Julia, waking up in the hospital feeling lost and alone, and she thought about Julia. When she was finished she opened her eyes and ran towards Spike.  
Spike was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground by her kick to the stomach. He was up again in a minute. She tried to punch him in the same place, but he was prepared this time and he caught her hand, turned her back to his front and put an arm around her neck.  
"Come on Faye, I know you can do better than this," he whispered into her ear.  
She hissed at him and elbowed him in the groin.  
He moaned in pain and dropped to his knees.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
He didn't reply. She stood there not knowing what to do for him.  
Spike smiled a little and grabbed her ankle when she tried to walk to the stairs to get Jet.  
She gave a shrill cry and then began cursing at Spike.  
"You bastard, how can you make me believe that you were really hurt!" she yelled.  
"I was hurt," he admitted. "For like ten seconds," he added with a snicker.  
He then jumped to his feet and told her to try harder.  
They went on like this for hours, blow for blow.  
"When. Can. We. Take. A. Rest," she asked panting and out of breath.  
"We were just getting started," he teased although he too was breathless.  
She rolled her eyes and began climbing the steps. He followed suit.  
They both collapsed on the yellow couch, drenched in sweat.  
"So, what was the point of this?" she questioned after five minutes of heavy breathing. "What was I supposed to learn?"  
"I used that session learn your weak spots so we could work on it tomorrow," Spike explained simply.  
"Oh, was all she said in response. She wasn't too sure that she was actually ready to take on this bounty hunting stuff.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello RomanticAI. I'm sorry for logging off while chatting with you the other night. I know it seemed rude, but I have AOL so it happens all the time. I'm glad you IMed me though. Feel free to do so anytime you want (that goes for anyone else who wants to chat about my fan fictions, your fan fictions, anime, or whatever). While I'm here I'd like to thank you for reading this, beg you to review, and say good bye until we meet again in the next chapter which I will hopefully be posting soon. 


	13. Back to Bounty Hunting?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
"Good morning Faye," Jet greeted them as he set the table.  
"Morning Jet," Faye greeted them as she sat down in front of Ed and began to pick at her toasted bread with butter.  
"I've been thinking.." Jet began as as soon as they were all seated at the table. "Faye's been training for months now, and we're running low on cash. Why don't we send her out on a bounty?"  
Spike almost dropped his fork.  
"What?" Spike asked, clearly surprised by Jet's idea.  
"It's been close to a half a year since Faye's been out of the hospital and we still haven't paid off all out bills!" Jet exclaimed.  
Spike rolled his eyes. "I told you I'd take care of it!" he protested.  
"Hey, how come nobody's told me about the financial problems. I want to help!" she exclaimed. She hated feeling as if she were helpless and had no control of her future.  
"It's all right Faye! I'll take care of it," Spike insisted.  
Faye rolled her eyes. She appreciated that he was going out of his way to help her, but she saw how hard he was really working. He'd go out on bounties almost six times a week. She saw how exhausted he truly was.  
"No Spike, it's all right. I've been training long enough haven't I? Why can't I go out on a bounty hunt?" Faye asked. He always treated her like a child.  
"Ed wants to go on a bounty hunt tooooo!" Ed added in her usual sing songy voice.  
Spike felt the blood rush to his face. He looked from Faye, to Jet, to Faye again. He saw that they were all against it and knew it was futile to argue. He snorted, got up and left the table.  
  
It was rather quiet on the ship after that. Faye was feeling a little guilty. From the look on Spike's face earlier she knew he felt betrayed. After a half hour of thinking she decided to go and talk to him.  
She walked down the hall and knocked on his door.  
"Who is it?" he asked, his voice cool and clear.  
"It's me Faye," she replied.  
"Come in," he said.  
Everything was dark in his room. She had to squint to find where he was. When she finally spotted him she went and sat next to him on his bed.  
"Hey," she said casually.  
"Hey," he replied. There was no denying that they felt very awkward. After a few moments of silence he leaned forward to turn on the lamp he kept on his bedside table.  
The low light illuminated his face and brought out his strong but gentle features.  
"You think I'm not ready to go back to being a bounty hunter don't you?" she said softly.  
Spike thought for a moment before answering her. "It's not that I think you're unprepared it's just that...."  
"You don't believe in me?" she asked.  
He flinched, he could hear the hurt in her voice. " It's not that Faye. I believe in you more than anything. It's just that I'm afraid of what may happen if you go back to bounty hunting. I'd do anything to prevent you from getting hurt again."  
"You can't protect me forever," she replied as she watched the light glow in the darkness.  
He replied by giving her a lopsided grin. "I remember the night it all happened. We weren't talking for a week maybe. There was a bounty for one million woo longs. You were eager to take it. I fought you for it, but gave up in the end. You were out of the house for hours. I wanted to call, make sure you were okay.." he began, but stopped because he feared his voice would crack. "My pride got in the way. I didn't want you to think that I still cared about you... At exactly midnight I got a message from Julia. She told me what she did, and told me where to find you. You were in the back of an alley way in a poor area in Mars. Your clothes were tattered. I couldn't even tell if you were alive...."  
She was too surprised to say anything. This was the first time she'd been told the truth in detail about what happened to her.  
"I took you to the hospital right away. I felt guilty for months. I'd question myself day and night. What if I had called. What if I'd never slept with Julia. I could have prevented it, but I didn't. Julia is still after you. She wont stop unless you're dead."  
Faye sat in silence for a while, taking in everything he just told her.  
"Despite all of that I understand that you want your life to go back to being the way it was before. So, you can do whatever you want. I wont try to stop you," Spike finished off as he got up to stretch his arms.  
  
Author's Note: Hello readers. It's been a while since I've updated last hasn't it? I had cycle finals and other projects to work on, sorry. Being a student stinks doesn't it? So, does Faye become a bounty hunter again, or will she choose another job? Will things ever heat up between Faye and Spike again? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading, and make sure that you come back to read the next chapter! 


	14. FayeFaye the Muffinman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
"Ugh!" Spike groaned as he drudged into the kitchen. As usual he didn't get enough sleep.  
"What are you about to complain about now?" Jet asked grumpily.  
"Why is that you always think I'm going to complain about something!" Spike replied defensivly as he sat down next to Faye and reached for the can of beans in the center of the round table.  
Jet simply snorted. The lack of cash wasn't doing anyhing for anybody's mood.  
"I have great news!" Faye exclaimed, trying to cheer everyone up a bit.  
She barely captured their attention, but continued anyways. "I was thinking last night and decided that I don't really want to become a bounty hunter. Well, I was reading the paper the other day and there's this bakery shop around here that's in need of help."  
The second she finished that sentence both Jet and Spike burst out in laughter.  
"Hey! What's so funny!?" she cried, jumping out of her seat and placing her hands on her hips.  
"You! In a bakery shop!?" Spike asked inbetween series of laughs, holding back tears. "We can't afford a lawsuit!"  
"Hmph, I thought that you of all people would be happy Spike, and I thought that you would be supportive Jet," Faye replied, crossing her arms across her chest.  
She was answered with even more laughter.  
Faye gave up and stalked out of the room when Ed started laughing too.  
"Faye Faye, the muffin man!" Ed chanted as she chased after her.  
Faye ignored her and disappeared into her bedroom.  
Spike decided to go and make amends with Faye when he finally calmed down.  
Faye jumped out of her bed when she heard three consecutive light knocks on the door.  
"What is it Spike? Do you want another laugh?!" Faye snapped, almost making Spike recoil.  
"No... I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I was just surprised that's all," he confessed, leaning heavily on her door.  
Slowly, she got up and walked to the door.  
"You mean that?" she asked him.  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he replied cooly.  
"Gaaaah!" he cried when she opened the door, causing him to come crashing down to the floor.  
It was now Faye's turn to laugh.  
Within moments Spike started laughing too. Anyone who passed by would have thought that they were insane.  
"Want a hand?" she asked him when she finally calmed down, extending her right hand to him.  
He took it, and she attempted to pull him up. She failed miserably, and fell on top of her.  
She began blushing immeadiatly and tried to hide it with her hands.  
The more they tried to seperate themselves from one another, the more tangled up they got. In an effort to get up Spike's hands often slipped and touched things they shouldn't have, so did Faye.  
Finally, Spike got to his feet, and helped Faye get to her's.  
"I'll drive you there tomorrow so you ask about the job okay?" Spike offered as he headed for the door.  
"Okay," she breathed, her face still red. She scolded herself silently, Spike wasn't supposed to make her feel that way anymore.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was short, and I apologise. I'm also sorry for waiting so long to update. As usual, please r&r. 


End file.
